Cracked
by rallatella
Summary: Sasha Nielson has been protecting herself her entire life. Now, she moves to Forks with her Uncle Charlie. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain major? Set slightly into Twilight. I'm terrible at summaries. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Set just slightly into Twilight. I may change some events, and some may stay the same but with a twist, as you will have Sasha__'__s perspective rather than Bella__'__s. Nothing makes me happier than waking up and reading reviews, so please leave any comments, concerns, or thoughts! To clarify for you, Sasha is the daughter of Charlie Swan__'__s younger sister that you never knew existed ;). Also, one major change that is implied is that Bella moved to Forks before the beginning of the school year. This fits in better with my plot. _

~Charleston, SC~

Lily, my case-worker, stands in the window as she watches me pack. I wonder if she expected this when she was assigned to my case six years ago. I was just ten at the time. The past six years have aged her. The once long, shiny auburn hair is gone, now cut to a blunt mousy bob that touches her chin. Glasses now cover her hazel eyes, emphasizing the dark shadows underneath them. She used to dress in bright, trendy clothes, her fingers glittering with multiple rings. Now she dresses in neutrals, better to hide the few pounds she's put on. Gone is the fresh face of a college graduate with a new Bachelor's degree in Social Work from Boston University. I remember seeing the plaque in her office the first time I visited her. I remember her assuring me that she was going to "handle everything." She tried her best.

The past six years have aged me as well. Gone are the awkward legs, the bad skin. My hair is still blonde and long and wavy. My eyes are still green. I'm still small and skinny, though I do have _some_ curves. I've been told I'm very pretty, beautiful even. Not that it's done me any good. It's funny. People both pay more attention and ignore you more when you're pretty. They want to be your friend, but they don't think that you could possibly have anything wrong in your life. Often, it's the opposite.

My parents met in college. Dad was born and raised in Charleston, South Carolina, his family the owners of a big oil company. Mom was attending college far away from her home, determined to make a life for herself. I suspect she chose College of Charleston because she hoped to catch herself a big fish. She was always smart. Too smart for my father to see. All he saw was the beauty of Patricia Swan, and he was done for.

She got pregnant about six months into their relationship. A miracle, she called it. My father, being the good southern boy that he was, proposed. They eloped, and I was born into a world of wealth. For a while, all was well. Mom stayed home to care for me, Dad went off to work, and I lived in relative peace. The picture perfect American family. Of course, there were still small incidents as I was growing up.

Once, when I was five, she cut my hair in a fit of rage because I didn't shut the door quiet enough. It took months for it to grow back. She told my father I had lice. Another time, she held my hand on the stove for spilling a glass of water on the floor. That time, I was a curious little girl who'd not listened to mommy when she'd told me the stove was hot. I never told my father, because she was still my mother. I still loved her.

For the most part though, we were okay. My father doted on me, buying me dresses, dolls, anything and everything I wanted. My mother had her good moments too. Moments where she would brush my hair gently, and paint my toenails. We would laugh and smile, and I would think everything would be okay. That lasted until just after my ninth birthday.

The police officer would later tell my mother that the official cause of death was drowning. They thought he must have swerved to avoid an animal. No drugs were found in his system. When they finally dredged up the car from the river, there were no signs of foul play. My father's death, a tragic accident. I was passed around at the funeral. My mother put on quite a show. Sobbing and screaming, clutching my father's casket. No one but me knew about the flask hidden in her purse. That she had already scheduled an appointment to get her first Botox fillers, a procedure my father never would pay for, saying his "Beautiful Trishy" didn't need it. Only I knew that my mother was secretly reveling in his death, as she inherited half of his massive wealth. The other half was placed in a trust fund for me to be accessed on my eighteenth birthday. Needless to say, the funeral was a turning point in my life. That was the last time I saw Bella. We sat together, Bella sitting with Charlie, I sitting stoically next to my mother. Two cousins with broken families. Though no one yet realized just how broken mine was to become.

Things became drastically different after that. My mother was no longer hiding her digressions from my father. She began drinking more heavily, indulging in prescription medications. Money was nothing to her anymore; she spent to her heart's desire. I was largely ignored, except when she was bored, or enraged. That's how I landed in Lily's office the first time, with a bruised face and broken ribs. The school nurse hadn't believed that I had fallen down the stairs. Over the years, the accidents became less frequent, but more severe. We were put in family therapy, where my mother would concoct stories of my behavior. The shrink believed her. No one is more believable than Patricia Swan.

The last straw came about a month ago, when she finally snapped. Whether from a combination of the drugs and alcohol, or something that has been boiling underneath her skin all along, she imploded, and came at me with a knife. She only managed one good cut against my collarbone before I made it to my room, locked the door, and dialed 911. Still, it was deep enough to need stitches, and finally, Lily was able to persuade the court to remove me from my mother's custody.

At first, it looked like I was going to be put in foster care. My father had no siblings, and his parents were long dead. But then, someone thought to call up my uncle. Charlie, like everyone else, had no idea what had been going on, and he was horrified. But now, with some paperwork out of the way, and the court's permission, he was my legal guardian, and I was moving across the country to live with him.

I throw the last bit of clothing into my suitcase, and look around my room. Despite being a part of one of the wealthiest families on the East coast, I have little to my name. No phone, no electronics. I have a few photographs of my father tucked away. A pair of diamond earrings he gifted to me at age eight, hidden away. I have clothes, but I'm not taking much. I'd rather leave as much as I can here. Plus, in the brief conversations I've had with Bella and Charlie over the phone, I've gathered that Forks isn't the warmest, sunniest place in the world. My trust allows me to take a monthly allowance, so I'll use that to buy myself some new clothes.

"All set?" Lily asks, her hand sliding across the surface of the suitcase. I nod, and start rolling my belongings out to the car.

~The Swan Residence~

I arrive in Forks after an seven hour flight to Seattle, and a three hour car ride from the city into this small town. The cab driver doesn't ask me many questions. Charlie offered to pick me up, but I politely turned him down. I didn't want him to have to drive six hours back and forth for me. It was bad enough that I received a teary goodbye from Lily back in Charleston. I wanted to put off seeing Charlie as long as possible. It was bad enough over the phone, hearing the guilt in his voice.

The driver pulls up to a medium sized white house, which stands in stark contrast with all of the green forest that surrounds it. A police cruiser and an old red truck sit in the driveway. The driver hands me my bag, and I pay him with some of the cash I took out from my trust for the journey. As he pulls away, the front door opens.

"Sasha!" Charlie and Bella both pour out onto the lawn. They look the same. Charlie has kept in good shape, the only part of him that looks older are the few grey hairs in his mustache. He looks nothing like my mother. Bella is the same as I remember, with a pretty heart shaped face, pale skin, and chocolate eyes that match Charlie's. They both hug me with a slight awkwardness that is part of their charm. We stand there for a moment, not knowing what to say. No one wants to bring up the circumstances that bring me here. I shiver. It is almost September, and it is much colder here than it was in South Carolina. Bella takes my arm gently, and starts walking.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." I nod gratefully, and follow her into the warm house. The house is older, but quaint. I can see a bright yellow kitchen that overlooks the wooded backyard. There are a few pictures of Bella, in various ages, scattered around. The floors are creaky and wooden. Charlie goes back to the couch, where he has the evening news on.

"Let me know if you need anything. We can talk more in the morning, you must be tired." His voice is gruff, but kind. I'm thankful that he is letting Bella and I have some time alone, to get reacquainted. I always remember Charlie as being quiet. We'll get along just fine.

I know Charlie better than I know Bella, which isn't saying much. We used to see each other when we were little, at family get togethers, about twice a year. Once her parents separated, I only saw Bella one time, at my father's funeral. Still, I knew from speaking with her on the phone that we would get along. We were both quiet, and we both put other's needs before our own. Bella had told me she had decided to live with Charlie for a change, but from listening to her talk about her mother and Phil, I could guess that she had really just wanted her mother not to have as much worry in her life. Sort of how I tried to do the same by not telling my father anything.

Bella leads me to a small bedroom set in the back of the upstairs. There's a bed made with a sky blue comforter, a mostly-empty bookcase, and a desk. The few books on the bookcase I recognize from Bella talking about them being her favorites. I throw my bag down on the bed, and glance out of my window. I have a view of the forest behind the house. It is both frightening and beautiful at the same time. I turn to Bella, and she gives me a small smile.

"I hope it's okay. I tried to pick out some light colored things, because I know it's so dark and green here." I laugh, and it feels like a foreign emotion in my chest.

"It's great, thank you. Where's the bathroom?" I ask, looking back down the hallway. She leads me to a door next to my room.

"We have to share the bathroom, but there's two medicine cabinets so I cleared the one on the right out for you. My room is just next door, and Charlie's room is downstairs." She pauses, leaning against the door frame.

"Do you want some time alone, to unpack?" I take a deep breath. I don't want to cast her away, but at the same time, I'm now beginning to feel the effect of the day. Thankfully, Bella is perceptive, and simply gives me a light hug before heading back downstairs. I walk into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. I glance at my reflection in the mirror, running my hand over the scar that peeks out of my shirt.

~The Cullen Residence-Jasper's POV~

I feel the surprise radiating off of Edward before I see it on his face. Normally, I would just ignore it. Feeling what everyone else is feeling has become natural to me. Annoying, and invasive at times, but natural. However, I take notice this time, because Edward has nothing to be surprised about. Just a few moments ago, he was feeling exasperated, due to currently playing a game of chess with Alice. A game in which he was losing, something we all agree is good for him on occasion. I glance up in time to see him staring at Alice in confusion.

"Alice. Who was that?" The rest of the room zeroes in on the conversation. Alice's visions are always a center of conversation, no matter how normal they seem now. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Alice. When she found me, she'd promised that if we both went and found the Cullen family, that she would find a family she belonged in, and I would meet my mate. Of course, I was still waiting for my end of the bargain to be fulfilled. She'd never actually seen my mate's face, only a blurry vision of us running away happily, and I was growing more impatient as the years went on, but mostly, I was happy with the Cullens. I zone back in on the conversation at hand. Alice is staring off into the distance, and I know she's trying to will herself into seeing.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." She says uncertainly. Edward stares at Alice intently.

"What was the vision Alice? Is it someone coming to visit us?" Esme asks, the worry now flowing off of her. She always gets worried when other vampires come near us; the fear of our existence being found out by humans is always present. Alice shakes her head.

"It's a blonde girl. A human. She was touching a scar…" Alice runs her hand across her collar, mimicking the movement she must have seen. Emmett snorts in the corner.

"Having visions of another human Alice? Not just Edward's human anymore?" A chair flies across the room at Emmett, who calmly snatches it out of the air and balances on his finger. I laugh with him, ignoring Edward's irritation. Since the beginning of our "junior year", in what must be our 100th time in high school, Edward has been obsessed with the new girl, Bella. He says her blood is his singer. For a while, we thought he was going to kill her. He lived in Denali, with our extended family, for a week. Now, oddly, he was talking to the girl, taking an interest in her. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't imagine wanting to be near any human, especially one whose blood called to me. But then Alice had revealed her visions. Edward and the human were going to either be mates, or he was going to kill her. Emmett and I had a pool going.

**Sorry for this chapter not having much action in it! I wanted to hash out the backstory before I get our story really going. Please let me know what you think in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the follows so far, I appreciate it! Please leave a review if you'd like! Also, please note that my Jasper has a little more self control than original Jasper ;)_

~The Cullen Residence-Jasper's POV~

"Edward, Bella is going shopping today, in Port Angeles. She looks like she's with that blonde girl I saw yesterday." It's about 3:30 in the morning, and Edward, Alice, and I are in the living room. Being the only three without a mate leaves us with nothing to do at night, if you catch my drift. Edward usually reads. Last I checked, he was making his way through some giant medical textbook. If he's not reading, he'll practice the piano. Alice finds something to decorate, or paint, or even shops online. She hasn't met a store she didn't like. Sometimes I'll read or watch the news. If I'm in the mood, I'll make furniture. Esme has many of my pieces scattered throughout the house. Mostly, we all just try and ignore any noises that come from Rose and Emmett's room. Sometimes having extreme hearing is a nuisance.

Edward has already seen Alice's vision in her head, so I know Alice only speaks aloud so that I don't feel left out. We're all guilty of not speaking aloud one time or another. Sometimes we forget that not everyone is a mind reader, and if we need to tell Edward something, we just think it. It's nice to try and make an effort to keep everyone informed. Not that this particular information means anything to me. All it tells me is that Edward will be spending the day in Port Angeles, to protect his human. He has a possessive streak when it comes to her. Apparently, she's quite clumsy and drawn to danger. Either way, he's content to be her babysitter.

Edward rolls his eyes at me, listening in to my thoughts. In return, I send a wave of calm at him, which I know annoys him to no end. The vampire version of Xanax. He cringes, unable to break free from the tranquility that is invading his emotions. He deserves it. He doesn't have to listen to what I'm thinking.

"Oh boys, stop it. You're interfering with my visions." Alice chastises us from across the room, throwing a dark look our way. For a little thing, she can be frightening when she wants. Alice must not see anything else-it is harder for her to see humans than vampires-because she tuts and goes back to her flower arranging.

"Want to come with me Jasper?" I know he doesn't want to go alone. I can't blame him. It's boring to just sit around and babysit a human all day. Why should that mean that I have to go and make sure his human doesn't get a splinter?

"Come on Jasper, the girl with Bella is _really _pretty." Alice's voice twinkles across the room to me. I snort. What, does she think I'd be so easily persuaded by beauty? Rosalie is stunningly beautiful, but that doesn't mean I want to watch her shop in Port Angeles. Although, for a vampire like Alice to think that a human is really pretty, she must be quite attractive, which is intriguing to me.

"We can race on the drive up there." Edward taunts, and this makes my decision for me. I grin widely at him.

"You're on. No way your Volvo can beat my bike."

~The Swan Residence~

I wake up around eight in the morning, still jet lagged and groggy. The little light that reaches in through my window tells me that it's cloudy outside. I stretch, rubbing my temples, and yesterday comes flooding back to me. I flew across the country, and am now living in my Uncle's house. I start at a new school tomorrow. More importantly, I have nothing to wear.

My feet touch the smooth wooden floor, and I make my way over to my suitcase, propping it up on the bed. I haven't unpacked yet, dreading the moment. I drape the clothes I have across the bed. Including the shirt and shorts I'm wearing right now, I have three t-shirts, two pairs of gym shorts, two pairs of jeans, one sweatshirt, a couple pairs of socks, some underwear, and two bras. I have exactly one pair of flip flops and one pair of ballet flats. I also brought my hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush, deodorant, and a few hair ties. I had more at home, but everything came with painful memories attached, and I wanted to start fresh here.

I sigh. Maybe Bella will be able to take me shopping today. I need to get more clothes for school, warmer items, and probably an umbrella and a pair of sturdy boots. I can hear Charlie moving around downstairs, so I decide now's a good time to get our talk over with.

Charlie is sitting at the wooden breakfast table, with the Sunday paper propped up against his bowl. Bella isn't up yet, so the room is quiet. The dim light shines through the kitchen windows, contrasting against the bright yellow cupboards. Charlie looks up as I enter, giving me a small smile.

"Morning. Did you sleep alright?" No. When do I ever sleep alright? I'm just thankful that I don't scream when I have nightmares.

"Pretty good. I'm still a bit tired from the long flight." I answer, pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I sit down at the table across from Charlie. He continues reading the paper, but I can feel his eyes now and then, as if he's studying me.

"Do you think Bella and I could go shopping today? If she wants, I mean. I-I didn't really bring many clothes from home." I didn't mean to stutter, and I'm kicking myself. Because Charlie has noticed, and he frowns. There is an awkward silence, and then he reaches across the table to place his hand on top of mine.

"Sasha…I just want to you know. I'm sorry. I should have…I should have come to visit after your father died. I shouldn't have believed the stories Patricia told me. If I had known what was going on…well I just want you to know that you're safe now." It's not the speech I was prepared for. Most people offer me a shoulder to cry on, or to lend me their ear, so I can spill my guts to them. No one has ever told me they're sorry. No one has ever tried to make me feel safe. I look down at my bowl, my lower lip trembling.

"It's okay Charlie. She…she could make anyone believe anything. I'm okay, really. I just want…I just want a fresh start. To move on." He nods, and doesn't say anything more, but squeezes my hand. I hear Bella coming down the stairs, so I straighten up, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. Charlie goes back to his paper.

"Morning Bells." Bella sits down next to me, her own bowl of cereal in hand. She has a thoughtful look on her face.

"Morning guys. Sasha, would you want to go to Port Angeles today? I know South Carolina is a lot warmer than here, so you'll probably need some warmer stuff." She says this lightly, but I can tell that she knows. She must have gone to my room to look for me this morning and seen the scant amount of clothing on my bed. I appreciate the effort she is making to not make a big deal out of it.

"That sounds perfect." Bella smiles widely, bringing some sunshine into her pale face. We finish our breakfast, then head back upstairs to get changed. I put on one of the pairs of jeans-my favorite pair, distressed at the knees- and a v-neck grey t-shirt. The ballet flats are grey so I don't look completely ridiculous. I run the brush through my hair. It hangs past my chest now in long blonde waves. My hair is one of the only things I like about myself. All the different colors in it remind me of the grains of sand at the beach.

Bella is waiting for me downstairs. We say goodbye to Charlie, and pile in to her red truck. Bella explains that the truck was a present from Charlie.

"It doesn't get great gas mileage, so we'll probably have to stop for gas once or twice." She reports as she turns the key. The truck roars to life.

"Well, at least we'll be safe from any tanks. I doubt anything can get through this baby." I joke, patting the dash. Bella laughs, and we set off towards Port Angeles. The drive is about an hour long, which gives us plenty of time to talk.

"So there's Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben- and wait, what was the girl you said to watch out for?" I ask, crinkling my nose again. Bella cringes.

"Lauren. She's not my biggest fan." I smile, glancing at Bella. It's easy to guess why. She's the new girl, and she's pretty. In a small town, that's a big deal. I turn back to her.

"So this Mike guy? Are you interested in him? Because he sure sounds like he's interested in you." Bella bites her lower lip.

"No, no. He's just my friend. I don't really see him like that." I study her face. She seems to be telling the truth.

"Hmm. So are there any boys you see like that?" I tease. Her cheeks flood with red, and I grin.

"Oh tell me tell me! What's his name, what does he look like!?" She smiles, shaking her head.

"Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I haven't even told Angela. He's…well you'll understand at school tomorrow." I bounce up and down in my seat excitedly.

"I swear, a cousin promise. Now, details details." Her cheeks are still red, but her face is serious now.

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I don't know. At first I thought he hated me…but now he's started talking to me. He's…different." I tilt my head to the side, pondering her words.

"What do you mean, different?" She purses her lips.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. You'll see. There's this whole family. The Cullen family. They're all adopted, by Doctor Cullen and his wife. The tend to keep to themselves, and everyone else seems to leave them alone. They're all…frighteningly beautiful. And smart. But I don't know. I feel…drawn to Edward in a way. Do I sound completely crazy?" She shakes her head, laughing at herself. I smile.

"No, not at all. So how many kids are there? And what do they all look like?" She goes into detail; clearly this is big gossip back at the school. But Bella doesn't tell it like gossip. She's too sweet for that.

"So Rosalie and Emmett are together, and then there's Alice, who is this tiny little thing. She's actually been nice to me too. And then there's Jasper. He's Rosalie's brother. Blonde, tall. He's actually quite intimidating. You'll see tomorrow when you see them. Like I said, everyone keeps away from them, and they usually keep away from everyone." I grin.

"So you're the exception then?" I tease. She blushes again, and smacks the side of my arm gently. We continue on our drive, talking about school, and Charlie. Bella seems to know that I'm not ready to speak about my life, and she doesn't pick or ask questions. For the first time, I start to believe that I might really like it here.

~Port Angeles~

We make it to Port Angeles in about an hour and twenty minutes, stopping for gas twice. I insisted on paying for the gas, though Bella protested. On a Sunday morning, the shops are not crowded, and I've already managed to buy a lot of clothes. New jeans, sweaters, shirts. We found a great thrift store, the kind that sells soft vintage t-shirts by the pound, and we both loaded up on t-shirts, and I also bought some vintage jewelry. We went to a department store so I could buy some cosmetic items. Bella is the perfect shopping partner for me. She isn't overly chatty, and unlike most girls, she doesn't scrutinize my choices. Sometimes she sits and read while I try on stacks of clothing, but I don't mind.

We find our way into an outdoor type of store after loading our last purchases into the truck. I still need a good pair of boots in addition to the other shoes I've bought, along with a heavy rain jacket. The store is filled with hunting and camping equipment, and smells woodsy.

"This reminds me of Newton's." Bella states, referring to the store in Forks she works at. She wanders away from me to go look at rain jackets. I find a pair of boots, and am slipping one of them on my foot, when Bella appears back at my shoulder. I nearly fall over in surprise.

"Sasha, Edward and his brother just walked in the store." Her voice is the quietest whisper, barely reaching me. I laugh silently because she is clearly freaking out.

"Do you want to go say hello?" I ask, trying to hold the smile from my face. She cringes, shaking her head.

"No. Sometimes he isn't friendly. I'm going to go look at more rain coats, and if he feels like being nice, he can come talk to me." She sulks away, and I can tell that there's more to the story. I'll have to ask her later.

As casually as I can, I turn around and glance around the store to see if I can locate Edward. He isn't hard to spot. Bella hasn't been lying. I feel a shock go through my stomach. Edward is tall, pale, and excruciatingly attractive. No wonder Bella has the hots for him. He's perusing the camping gear. My eyes go to blond standing next to him, and I let out a small gasp. This must be Jasper, based on the way Bella described him. He's the most attractive person I've seen. His blond hair sits in a mess on his head. He's taller than Edward, and more muscular. He's wearing a leather bike jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. Somehow, everything about him screams dangerous. I can see now what Bella meant when she said the Cullen's were different. I know they're both adopted, and not related, but somehow, they look similar. The sickening beauty, pale skin. Both with strangely golden colored eyes.

Bella makes her way back to me, clearly too nervous to stay in one place. I turn back to her.

"I see what you mean about the Cullens." I whisper to her. She grimaces, and glances over her shoulder. Her chocolate eyes go wide.

"They're coming over here."

~Port Angeles-Jasper's POV~

"This is getting really boring Edward. Can't we go into a store or something?" We're perched atop the roof of a department store. We haven't glimpsed Bella or her friend once; Edward likes to keep way out of site. Since Bella is the only person in the world whose thoughts Edward can't hear, he keeps tabs on her through the minds of others around. So far, the most dangerous thing Bella has done was tried on some perfume.

"No Jasper. I know you don't understand it. One day, when you find your mate see how it feels." I groan.

"I understand why you have to keep an eye on her. I can feel everything, remember? I can feel how Carlisle and Esme are attached. But why can't we just pretend to run in to them, so I at least have something to do. Plus, you and Alice said that Bella's friend is unusual attractive, and I want to see if you're right." He sighs, and I know he's about to give in, partly from irritation. Then he brightens.

"Fine. Only if I get to drive your bike on the way back." He's only saying that because I smoked him on the way here.

"Sure. Now, let's get off of this roof, please." Edward and I creep off the roof, and he follows Bella's scent into an outdoor's store. We make our way over to some camping gear, in keeping up with the Cullen charade. I can hear Bella's voice from across the room, whispering to her friend about our arrival. Sasha, the friend's name is. She replies back to Bella and Edward chuckles at something Bella says. I'm getting impatient, so I turn around, and start a fake conversation with Edward. The multitasking does come in handy.

"So, do you think we should get Carlisle a canoe for his birthday or do you think he would prefer something else?" As I'm asking this, I'm scanning the room quickly. I spot Bella walking away from her friend. I take in the other girl quickly. I'm surprised. She _is _beautiful. If it weren't for her lightly tanned skin, she could almost be one of us. I can tell that she's looking over here at us, but I'm not close enough to her to sense her emotions.

"Told you." Edward laughs, as if he's replying to something I've said, but he's really just got a smug smile on his face. I ignore him, continuing to study Sasha. There's a slight brokenness about her. In the way she smiles as Bella walks back to her. In the way she holds her hand to her chest, unconsciously stroking the long scar that sits there. Edward feints a look over to the girls, and then fakes surprise.

"Oh Jasper, look, there's Bella! Let's go and say hello." I snort, but compliantly follow after Edward. We tread over to the girls, and they also fake surprise at seeing us. It is like a choreographed dance.

"Bella. What brings you out to Port Angeles?" Edward asks, as if we haven't been stalking them for the past couple of hours. Bella's face floods with blood, and I'm glad I held my breath before entering the store. It is still difficult for me.

"Just shopping. This is my cousin, Sasha. She just, uhm, moved here." There is an awkward, heavy pause. A wave of sadness and pity washes over Bella. Next to her, Sasha radiates anxiety. I finally get an excuse to look at her face close up. Of course, I can see her human flaws. The slight imperfections. But still, she is surprisingly lovely. Her eyes meet mine- such a pale green, almost grey- and I soak in her emotions as she takes in my face. They are the same and different as when most humans view us. The feeling of uneasiness. That is usual. Even the slight twist of attraction. But there is also an underlying sense of intrigue. Of want. That is strange. Most humans do not want to be near us. They may find our features attractive, but the terror they feel outweighs anything else. Bella is supposedly the only exception, as she can't seem to stay away from Edward. But this girl too…Bella's cousin, she said. What is it that makes them different?

"Nice to meet you Sasha. I'm Edward, and this is my brother, Jasper. Are you a junior like us?" Edward is so good at communicating with the humans. I inhale, needing something else other than the emotions surrounding me, forgetting momentarily that this is a bad idea. The wave that hits me is unbearable. First, Bella's blood, which, though it does not sing to me, is desirable. But Sasha's. I think I might snap then and there. Edward tenses next to me. But then something else hits me. Her scent. Not the scent of her blood, but her physical scent. It is desirable in its own way, in a way more powerful than her blood, but it does not make me want to kill her. I do not understand it. I stop breathing, not willing to risk anything more. The moment passes so quickly that the humans cannot notice a change.

"Yes. Just starting tomorrow. Bella was telling me all about her classes, so hopefully I'll be in some of the same ones." Her eyes flicker back to me again. I feel something stirring deep within me, and I sincerely hope it's not the red-eyed monster part, when my cell phone rings, saving me.

" 'Scuse me, I have to get this." I murmur, and turn away, flipping the phone up to my ear. It is Alice, and she is chattering loudly into my ear.

"Jasper, you'll never believe what I just saw!"

**What do you think so far? Please leave me a comment, I really enjoy reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! Just as a heads up, I tend to go back and edit my chapters after posting them. I can always find grammar mistakes to fix, typos, and add in little details. Nothing major of course._

~The Cullen Residence-Jasper's POV~

"Jasper, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Esme's eyes follow my progress as I pace back and forth in the living room. She is standing by the window with Carlisle. Everyone is here; Emmett and Rosalie sit on the couch after being called to an important family meeting, but Alice hasn't revealed her vision yet. Of course, Edward already knows, hearing the conversation in my head when it had taken place in Port Angeles, and he sits on his piano bench, wearing a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. I'm trying very hard to resist the urge to rip his head off. Carlisle turns to Alice, his face, which is usually so stoic and pure, lined with concern.

"Alice, please, tell us what is going on. We can't bear to feel this tension." I want to laugh. _They _can't bear the tension? They're not the ones who not only feel the tension in themselves, but also in everyone else. Alice tilts her head to the side, studying me. I wave my hands in defeat, knowing that it is inevitable that everyone will find out.

"Well," She begins, her voice twinkling. "I had a vision earlier. I finally saw who Jasper's mate is. She's here, in Forks." I groan, running my hands through my hair, and stop the pacing. Again and again I replay what Alice had told me over the phone. Esme claps her hands to her chest in delight.

"Oh my! Jasper, that's wonderful news! I don't know why you're upset. Alice, who is it? I didn't realize that any of our kind were visiting Forks." Alice grimaces, and Edward chuckles. I glare at him.

"It's…complicated." Alice mutters, eyeing me. I know she doesn't want to reveal this information. She wants me to. Because then I'll have to say it aloud. Alice is a big believer in facing your problems. Emmett cracks his knuckles together, flexing his over-sized biceps.

"What, is she already in a coven? I'm sure Jasper and I can handle it." Next to him, Rose's eyes flicker in annoyance. I can only imagine how annoyed she's going to be once she finds out. That's part of the reason I'm trying to put off this discussion for as long as possible. Alice is staring at me impatiently now, her feet twitching, and I moan.

"No. She's…shesnotavampire." The words stream out of my mouth, but I'm sure everyone still understood them. There is a long pause, during which I can feel confusion, Alice's anxiety, and Edward's glee. Esme steps forward.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Jasper?" Her golden eyes are wide with alarm. She knows what I said, but she needs me to confirm it. I sigh, knowing I can't avoid this confrontation any longer.

"I mean, she's…a human." There is silence. Swirls of emotions assault me. More confusion, more glee, and rage from one. I wait, wondering who will break the silence first. Unsurprisingly, it's Rosalie.

"YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING, HUMAN LOVING, BOTH OF YOU, EDWARD SITTING THERE LAUGHING, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-" Her screams continue on for quite a while, rampaging around the room. I have to duck several times to avoid being guillotined by her nails. Eventually, she breaks through the glass window and runs down towards the river, still shouting. Edward sighs.

"I just fixed that window." I turn to Carlisle and Esme. Their opinion is the only one that truly matters. I truly think of them as my parents. Of course, their response doesn't surprise me. It is the same response they had for Edward. Carlisle speaks for the both of them, his voice strong and reassuring.

"Jasper, we will love whoever you love. As long as you are happy. You must realize, as we have told Edward, that this will be a difficult journey, but we will help you." I relax a bit. Until I hear a loud thump behind me, and turn to find Emmett has fallen off his chair in laughter. Alice dances across the room to me.

"I've already seen that Sasha, Bella and I will be great friends! Rosalie will come along, she always does. Don't look so worried Jasper! I've kept my promise now, haven't I?" I glare at her.

"You also said that there was a chance I would kill her! You never mentioned that part when you promised me I'd find my mate. You never mentioned that the person who I will love more than anything else was going to be a human when I met her!" Alice puts her hands on her hips, ready to fight back. Edward suddenly stands next to us, all traces of humor wiped off his face.

"We have to be careful Jasper. Earlier today, in the store. Her blood was very strong to you, wasn't it?" I nod, trying not to remember the exact scent. It burns my throat to even think about it. Luckily, we had just gone hunting yesterday. If I had been thirsty… Alice frowns, and she stares off into the distance. I know she is trying to get a clearer picture of the future.

"It was. I almost…I almost lost it for a moment. But…I think her scent kept me from doing anything. It was very strange. Usually, a human's scent doesn't smell that good to me. Just their blood." Carlisle joins our circle, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're saying that her scent kept you from harming her? That's very interesting. It reminds me of certain animals who project certain smells to keep away their natural predators, or to find their mates." Leave it to Carlisle to try and find the science in the situation.

"So her scent is a natural defense mechanism against us? It's just the way she smells. She wasn't purposefully projecting anything." Carlisle shakes his head.

"You misunderstand me Jasper. I do not mean that Sasha can project anything. I mean that maybe, because if as we hope, Sasha is your mate, your one true opposite, that her scent is, for lack of a better explanation, your exact cup of tea. Just in the way that, no matter how strong Bella's blood calls to Edward, there is something in Bella that calls to Edward stronger than her blood, to protect her. That doesn't mean that smelling her blood will be easy. You will still have to fight against your natural urges." Edward nods, and I turn to him.

"Did you notice the way she smells? Is it just me?" I question. If it is just me, then Carlisle's theory might be correct. Edward's face closes off, no doubt thinking back to earlier in the day, and then smiles, shaking his head.

"To me, she smells just like another human." For the first time in hours, I allow myself a smile. Emmett groans from the floor.

"Great, now I've got to deal with two of you. Both of my brothers!" He clutches at his chest, like he's wounded, and Alice dances over to him.

"Oh stop being such a buffoon Emmett. Come on, let's go find Rose and try to calm her down." They race out of the window, nothing more than a blur. Carlisle takes Esme's hand, and they leave Edward and I to talk. It's funny. Edward and Emmett have always been a bit closer than I have been to either of them. Now, Edward and I have something in common.

"Could you, could you hear her thoughts Edward? Come on, what did she think of us? Of me?" My vanity is eager to know. Edward frowns, walking over to the broken window. He is confused, thoughtful.

"It's strange. Bella, I can't hear at all. Not a thing. Her father, Charlie, I can only tell the flavor, the tone of his thoughts. Sasha…is different. Like a radio dialing in and out. I caught things here and there." I freeze, my body flooding in anxiety.

"You don't think there's something wrong, do you? Like a tumor?" Edward shakes his head.

"No. I've read people's minds who've had brain tumors. It doesn't affect how I hear their thoughts. With Sasha, it's more like, it's fragmented. Bits and pieces. It's quite fascinating, actually. I did catch that she thinks you're attractive." Edward's eyes flick over to me in amusement as I allow myself a quick grin. Score one for Major Whitlock. Edward ignores my inner monologue as he continues,

"Also, like Bella, she immediately noticed our likeness, and how we seem different than other…people. She's perceptive. To what extent, I couldn't tell you yet." I let that set in for a bit. Part of me, the rational, thinking about the future part, doesn't care that Sasha has noticed something off about us. If, as Alice has seen, we end up together(and I completely pretend that the other possible scenario is not possible), then clearly Sasha will find out about us, and it will not matter. There's something to be said for Alice's visions and self-fulfilling prophecy. However, the other part of me, the part that lives right now, cares deeply. How will she react when she finds out that I'm a monster? How am I going to control myself around her? Will I frighten her? Edward lets out a dark laugh.

"At least now someone finally understand me."

~The Swan Residence~

My alarm goes off at 6:30. Bella said that she usually leaves the house at 7:15 to get to school by 7:30. One of the benefits of a small town is the light traffic. Bella and I have worked out a morning bathroom schedule. I get the bathroom from 6:30 to 6:45, she from 6:45 to 7:00, then we will eat breakfast and get on the road. I doubt either of us will use the bathroom for fifteen minutes; we both shower at night, and neither of us really wears makeup, but it's nice to have some order to the morning. I brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair, leaving it down for now but pulling a hair tie onto my wrist. I did buy a little makeup yesterday, so I apply a bit of mascara and some nude lip gloss. Once I'm done, I head back to my room to get dressed.

Bella helped me unload all of my purchases from yesterday, and we got rid of all of the clothing, even the underwear, that I had brought with me. We also talked about Edward and Jasper while we did. I hated to admit it, but Jasper had piqued my curiosity. Plus, Bella's whole thing with Edward, I was determined to figure out what his deal was. I've always been intuitive, and I knew they were hiding something. Having lived with the greatest liar of all time, I can tell when someone isn't being completely honest.

I find a dark pair of jeans, and pair them with a soft white v-neck. The cozy pair of grey knit boots feel wonderful on my feet, and I throw a thigh length thin green jacket on top. Finally I put on a vintage necklace that is gold and green. Bella said that most of the kids at Forks High School dressed very casually. I was looking forward to it. I had been sent to private school in Charleston, where we had to wear uniforms and my classmates drove Mercedes and Bentleys to school.

I head down the stairs and make myself some toast, leaving a few pieces aside for Bella. Charlie has already left for work. Bella meets me downstairs, wearing jeans, a light blue shirt, grey jacket, and boots. I twirl for her.

"Is this Forks worthy?" She pretends to survey my outfit while munching on her toast.

"I think you'll fit in just fine!" Bella declares. I do an exaggerated happy dance, but it's not fake. I am truly feeling happy. We decide to leave the house a little early, so I can stop in the office and get my class schedule. Forks High School isn't much to look at. It's small, and made up of a collection of buildings, labeled with different letters. Bella parks in the front of a lot, and we step out into the crisp air.

"I hope I'm in some of your classes." I worry as we walk to the office building. Bella squeezes my arm.

"I bet we will be. And don't worry, people are nice here. My friends all know you're coming, so they'll look out for you. I mean, I didn't tell them any of the story, but they know you're my cousin, and that you live with us. They'll probably be all over you, and then I won't have to be the new girl anymore." I pinch her back. The office is empty except for the receptionist, who looks up when we walk in.

"Hello, you must be Sasha! Welcome to Forks dear. Here, let me get you your schedule…" I throw Bella a look, and she mouths back "small town." I cross my arms. Hopefully it won't be like this all day. The receptionist hands me my schedule, and I look it over with Bella breathing over my shoulder.

"Oh good! We have Government, Spanish, Biology, and Gym together! Plus the same lunch period." I take a deep breath, relief flooding my body. My first class is Calculus, which is in Building Five. We find my locker first, which is just a hallway away from Bella's. My books have already been placed inside neatly. I have eight classes in all, plus a lunch period. My first four classes of the day are Calculus, Government, English, and Spanish, so I take those books and stow them in my bag, along with the couple of notebooks we purchased yesterday. Bella walks me over to my class, and by now, students have begun arriving. I can feel the stares and whispers as they notice the new girl with the other somewhat new girl.

A boy comes bounding up to Bella and I. He's wearing a varsity letter jacket, and has blonde spike hair and blue eyes.

"Bella, hey. Is this your cousin? I'm Mike. Mike Newton. Welcome to Forks." He shakes my hand, and I grin inwardly. So this is Mike Newton. Bella elbows me when Mike isn't looking.

"Sasha, nice to meet you." Mike steps in line with Bella and I. Either Bella warned her friends not to ask me questions about my past, or they figured it out on their own, because Mike never asks how I ended up moving here and living with Charlie. He's a sweet boy, but I can also see why Bella isn't interested in him. He's not my type either. Bella and Mike drop me off at my Calculus class.

"See you next period!" Bella whispers, giving me a quick hug before she heads to her English class. I roll back my shoulders, and command myself to relax. My teacher, Mr. Varner, welcomes me to his class, and assigns me a seat near the back. The class slowly fills up. Nearly everyone approaches me with a smile, welcoming me to Forks, and asking me a few questions. When someone asks why I moved here, I simply tell them that it's a long story.

I notice immediately when Edward walks into the room. It seems like his eyes find me at once, and he gives me a quick smile, which of course gets the room whispering. I'd almost forgotten what Bella had told me, that the Cullens don't usually interact with other students. A massive form follows behind Edward, and I know that this must be Emmett Cullen. She wasn't joking, he is the most ridiculously muscled person I've ever seen. Like the other Cullen boys, he is inhumanely beautiful. Edward settles down in the seat next to me, Emmett sitting next to him.

"Hello Sasha. Nice to see you again." Edward whispers, careful not to draw the attention of the rest of the class. Emmett leans forward at his desk, his dark eyebrows waggling. This is when I notice that he has the same pale skin, and the same golden eyes as Edward and Jasper. Strange.

"So _you're_ Sasha." There's a humor to his voice that I don't quite understand. Is the student body really talking about me so quickly? I'm about to ask him what he means when Mr. Varner calls the class to attention, and I have no choice but to face the front of the room. Still, my thoughts are on Emmett's comment. Either the word of my arrival has spread like wildfire across the school, or, is it possible that Edward and Jasper found their run-in with Bella and I yesterday interesting enough to repeat to Emmett? I'm glad I have the next class with Bella, because we will have much to discuss.

**Reviews? Thoughts? I do want to include Sasha's interactions with the other members of the Cullen family. The focus is on Jasper and Sasha, but I think it's important to show other parts as well. I want to keep Bella and Edward in the picture as much as possible without it overwhelming the Jasper/Sasha part. Anyways, please let me know how you think it's going! I've just posted three chapters in about a day, so it might be a few days before the next chapter is up. I look forward to seeing your thoughts!**


End file.
